All In The Braid Of Your Hair
by RainCourt
Summary: Presented for your consideration is a brief look into the heart and mind of a girl named Jordan, on a typical Thursday afternoon, with all the feelings she never lets anyone else else know about. (Rated T for mild language and minor subject matters)


**Author's Notes: This is a one-shot I came up with after a brainstorming session about one of my favorite background characters in the show, the title should give who it is away easily. Since she has possibly my favorite design of any character on the show, at the very least my favorite background character design, I figured I could give my own take on her. I also haven't seen that many of her, and off the top of my head I can only name one. But I wondered who GJ could be on her own, and so this was the end result. **

** I would've probably gotten this done quicker if baseball season didn't start up, but at least it's done. ****For readers of More Scared of You, progress is continuing, albeit baseball does tend to eat into writing time for that too.**

**But enough chatter, enjoy.**

**Cover art courtesy of the one and only JCM2.**

* * *

As I walk home, my mind wanders back to the mall. I'm never quite sure what goes through Mollie and Artie's heads whenever I pull my little disappearing act. Sometimes I wonder how much I should care. I never quite know how to feel about it until they decide to start shooting their mouths off about one thing or another that just irritates me in some new and creative way, then I know I don't want them anywhere near me. And yet whenever I leave I have this twinge where I wonder if they'll call me or swing by just to see how I am. It wouldn't be too much to call, would it?

I get that feeling again as I walk up to the gate to my neighborhood and start punching in the passcode; I only remember they changed it last week when it buzzes red, which makes me groan and reach for my phone to find the memo where I wrote it down. Just before I punch in the code, I look back and see Mollie's house down the street that leads up to my neighborhood, and I get those longing feelings again as I press the last number. I walk in as the gate opens, and as I pull my bag tight up to my back, but I stop and look back at Mollie's house as the gate behind me opens the rest of the way. Artie's house is a bit further away, and I almost wish I'd gotten a look at it. I take a step back towards the gate, but it starts closing before I can do anything more, so I just turn back around and keep walking home.

My house is pretty far in, so my walk's not done yet. The main road is cut in two by this wide median that they squeezed a load of benches onto and called a park, complete with a statue of some guy who gave the town a load of money. I remember playing on it once, until someone complained. I can hear the trees rustle in the breeze as I walk. The whole scene seems like the kind of thing I'd enjoy more if my mood was better. My house is right between two others that look just like it. The only way I can tell mine apart from the others is because of the ivy on the left wall over the bricks, under my window. I pass our new three-car garage as I walk up to my front door. That reminds me of back in Cali when we drove along the coast from Seattle back home. I smile as I reach for my key, memories of evergreens and wide blue oceans passing by as I laid my head by the open window, letting the fresh sea breeze just wash over me. I'm still smiling as I open the front door. "Hey, I'm home!" I call out, but even just listening for a moment tells me no-one's home, so everything's normal for around here. I sigh as I close the door. I hate that this is normal.

I drop my bag on the couch in the foyer and walk down the hall and past the sweeping stairs to the kitchen, where I find the usual note on the steel-paneled fridge. I pull it off, give it a look and, just to fill the air, I read it aloud in my best impression of my sister's voice. "'Jordan, dad's working late tonight.'" I snort. "Yeah, when isn't he?" I clear my throat as I read, "'And since I have things to do for the day,' more shopping, I see, 'I'll trust you to make your dinner with leftovers and be in bed on time with your homework done.' As if. Sorry sis. 'The next few days dad's going to be working late, but I haven't got anything planned for tomorrow. Maybe we can spend some time together. Signed, Juliet.'" I crumple up the note and throw it into the bin. I'm not gonna get my hopes up.

My sister had been making the same promise ever since we moved here, and I still always wind up in the same place. On the couch, watching TV, with a load of junk food as company, alone. Well, that's not really a tradition I feel like breaking. So, I grab a can of soda from the fridge and a bag of chips from the cabinet and walk to the living room. I'm trying to figure out what to put on as I collapse, dropping my feast on the coffee table, and I spend a minute staring at the black screen, lost in my thoughts again.

Artie and Mollie seemed really into mocking those emo kids back at the mall. They seemed to think I'd be into it too. I'm not quite sure why. It kinda makes my stomach churn even thinking about it. I shake my head as I think back to them laughing. If they were here I'd probably chew them out, I dunno why I didn't back there when they were in front of me. And yet I miss them. Weird how that works. I wonder if they'd still talk to me if I chewed them out about that?

And then I remember that tomorrow's Friday, and my spirits sink a little more. It shouldn't be that way, right? I shouldn't be so scared of weekends, but I am, all cuz I've got to look forward to is more of this with a few brief glimmers of fun in between. Or at worst, another weekend alone. After a few minutes of doing nothing I get up and get my phone out of my bag. It's in my favorite color, yellow, and the case and screen are absolutely perfect, which I'm more than a little proud of.

I open my contacts list as I sit back down on the couch, and I push my shoes off and kick them under the table as I read the first several names on the list. Mollie and Artie are right at the top with dad and Julie, followed by Joy, Stella, Lincoln, Renee, Sadie, Zach, Hattie, and so on. I count almost thirty, and here I am, alone, as usual. At the bottom is Ewan, who I don't even recognize. It says I talked to him four months ago, and yet I don't even remember who he is.

I think about it for a second, and I shoot Joy a text, as I remember that time we met in the mall and shopped for clothes. I remember buying her a scarf she wanted but couldn't pay for, and I remember how she smiled and hugged me when I did.

**Hey, wanna hang at my place?**

And I sit there looking at the screen as if she'd just get back to me immediately. I have no idea how long it takes, but once the next ice age passes, she gets back to me.

_**Sry Getin hair done. MayB 2moro?**_

I stare at it for a second before robotically responding.

**Kay. Later.**

After that I go to Stella, and I ask the same thing, but I don't get an answer right away. I keep my eyes on the screen as I try to predict what she's gonna say. I hope it isn't too mean.

_**Can't. Dinner with fam at Aloha Comrade. Sorry.**_

Well that makes me feel better. I don't even reply and I move right on to Lincoln. I pause before I text him, remembering the horror stories I heard from people who live near him about his family. I figure being direct probably won't work, so I try a different approach.

**Hey, how are you?**

Surprisingly, it doesn't take long for him to get back to me.

_**Good. You?**_

I smile as I remember him flaunting how proud he was of that comic he made. It was silly but kinda cute, so I can talk comics with him, can't I? Maybe I should do a bit of quick reading on it first. What was his name? Ace Savoy?

**OK. What are you up to?**

_**Helpin Lola with pageant stuff.**_

My heart sinks a little, since I'd had my fingers crossed that he would say 'not much' or something like that. I don't even remember which one Lola is. Still, maybe…

**Neat! Can I help?**

There's a minute before Lincoln texts back.

_**Lola says she'd love it.**_

I smile and sit up, all ready to go for a walk, just as Lincoln sends a second text.

_**She told me to tell you that anyone high class is worth her time.**_

And just like that, my smile drops like a brick from an airplane. I've had words like this come back to hit me way too many times.

**Sorry forgot my homework seeya later**

I throw my phone onto the table before I can see his response. I'm scowling as I grind my foot into the rug. I try to keep my mind on the times we had fun, but my mind takes me to all the other names on that list, reminding me how none of them are here with me. Another night alone.

I stand up and start looking around the room for something to do. My eyes go to the TV, loaded with movies and too many TV shows to count, to that custom PC I had made for me just so I could load it with games, to my PS4 which I've loaded with even more games, to just out the window, where I saw our new pool, complete with fresh autumn leaves floating in it. "Hmmm, maybe I'll go for a swim." I say as I look out the large-windows that lined the entire back wall of the living room, giving me a sweeping look of our entire backyard. "But on the other hand, that means I'd have to shower off. Nah, later. I wish that new trampoline would get here." But I don't step back once I say that, because the time of day catches my eye. The sun's just starting to creep towards the horizon, even though it's not going to be twilight for a while. It's making the clouds in the sky shine gold and grey in the blue sky, which is slightly reflecting itself in the pool. "It's so pretty." I say to myself. It reminds me of my clothes, a bit. Same color scheme.

And then I remember one of those days I just decided to go to the beach, I don't even remember which one of those days it was, there were so many. Me and the my old gang got together and nagged one of our parents to take us, and we just kept going until the sun went down, the adults just watched with that smile parents get whenever a kid gets up to mischief. Then they lit up the fire pits and we settled in to watch the sun set. And then I realize I'm remembering the time mom went with us, and my face falls again. I think I was seven back then. God, has it been that long? Three years since I left San Francisco, more than a quarter of my life since I saw my friends. I'm thinking back to all the times we had, and then to all of Julie's middle school friends who were really awesome to me. I tried to keep in touch with them, but it never felt the same. I don't even know if I still have their numbers anywhere.

It's at that moment I feel something brush against my leg. I like down and see Ajax looking up at me with those weirdly clever eyes of his as he clutches a pink rubber bone between his teeth. "Hey boy." I say as I crouch down to pet him. "At least I got you." He wags his tail as I scratch between his ears, obviously expecting me to play with him. I might as well. So, I take the bone and chuck it across the room, which he chases eagerly, bringing it right back to me as I walk back to the couch.

"I spoil you too much." I tell him as I lie back, throwing the bone across the room again as I lay my head on the headrest, making sure to push my braid out of the way as I relax. Ajax and I repeat this little ritual maybe a dozen times until my thoughts distract me again. I'm remembering that time I held that impromptu pizza party at Gus's when I found Lincoln, Clyde and the others there. The memory makes me smile, especially the look on the clerk's face when I put a hundred-dollar bill on the counter and asked for all the arcade tokens it was worth. Four-hundred, for the record.

I look down at Ajax as he keeps wagging his tail happily at me. "Why do all my friends want something from me?" I ask him, as if he'd know. He just cocks his head to one side as I pull the bone from his mouth again. I sigh and look at it as I say. "It's like they only pay attention to me cuz I'm rich." I muse to the bone. "Cuz I can get them stuff." I shake my head, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Ajax looking even more confused at me. "Is it me? I mean, I don't think I'm rude or anything. I don't try to be. Well, unless someone acts like an idiot. What the heck am I doing wrong?"

I hear Ajax whine, which makes me look back down at him, to see him giving me the same expectant look. Instead of throwing the bone, I reach out to pet him, but he just snaps back. "Really?" I groan. "You too?" I try to pet him again, but he just backs away further. "Fine!" I yell, causing him to bolt off and out of the room. "I don't need you!" I throw the bone after him as I stand up. "I can have my own fun if I want." I look around. "What could I do that's fun?" And with that I look out the back door to my new pool. "Hell yeah." I say with a smile. "Let's do this." I run over and throw the back door open, running out and up onto the diving board. "Cannonball!" I yell as I jump down onto the end of the diving board, springing up into the air before I splash down.

The cold shock gets me as I kick to the surface. "Wow! That's cold!" I yell out as I tread water, getting steadily aware of how heavy my clothes are getting. "Maybe," I say as I grab the edge of the pool, "Maybe I should've planned this out more." I tell myself with a chortle as I pull myself up onto the side, my feet still in the pool. I look over to one side and act taken aback. "Oh, this?" I say as I pull my socks off, "It's just a little thing. I'm glad you like it." I say, looking around as I imagine a pool party in full swing. "Yeah, that'd be sweet." I say as I kick my bare feet through the water.

"It'd be…" But I stop myself as I realize what it would be. It'd be just another way to bribe people into spending time with me. Cool Girl Jordan who's only cool cuz she's got a pool cuz she's got money. I look back down at the water, where I can see my damp reflection past the ripples. "Forget it." I say as I get up. It was a nice idea while it lasted. So, after that I decide to make myself something to eat, besides chips and soda. There's some microwave mac-n-cheese in the fridge, my favorite, but as I get up, grabbing my damp socks, I realize I'm still utterly soaked in pool water, so a shower is in order before the chlorine messes up my hair. I squelch my way inside, closing the door and walking across the living room. I don't care if the carpet gets wet, we can afford to replace it.

So, I walk upstairs, past my parents' room and my dad's study to my room, which is painted in the most annoying shade of banana-cream yellow I could find, which my sister always feels the need to comment on whenever she sees it. I give a quick glance to those weird angles in the corner near the ceiling that always baffle me, and from there I made my way to my bathroom, past the piles of books and random stuff I'd left strewn about, into the bathroom. I flip on the light, revealing my damp self in the mirror. My braid's thick and messy, that wave I always sweep my hair into was long gone, my makeup is effectively ruined, and my shirt and skirt hang limply like flags with no breeze. My hair ribbon is also MIA. Not that it matters, I have more than enough.

I take a deep breath and reach up to my braid. I usually spend a bit of time on it, and yet it always somehow winds up ruined so easily. I take it between my fingers and look it over. It's not that complicated, at least to me. I didn't used to have it, but someone once told me how good it looked on me after Julie did my hair that one time, so I keep it. I still get compliments on it here and there. But right now, it's ruined, so I undo it and pull it apart, pulling the strands of hair apart and letting them lie on their own, for once. I give myself another glance, now that my hair laid on my shoulder in a heavy, messy heap, like spaghetti.

"Ta-da!" I say to my reflection before pulling my clothes off. I don't shower for too long, just enough to get the chlorine out. After a few minutes, I step out, grab a towel, and immediately start drying my hair, which is no small feat considering how thick it comes in. This stuff sometimes takes an hour to dry. So, I start ruffling it until it looks like an explosion, but is dry enough to not keep dripping, then I get my comb. "Oh, mon Dieu," I say with a fake-French accent as I try to drag my comb through my mane. "We are going to have to fix zis, no? You see, ze hair like this is simply-Ow!" I yell as the comb catches. "You little..." I look back at myself in the mirror and start assaulting my hair again. "Yes, yes, please get straight." I say under my breath as I keep combing away at it. "You look like a lion who was just caught in a hurricane. Or maybe a clown that stuck her finger in a light socket. Or a.…"

But I stop as I look at myself in the mirror. No braid, no ribbon, no perfect, yet subtle hints of makeup, or my perfectly ironed and coordinated clothes, nothing to make me stand out. I stare at myself for a second, and I don't recognize myself. I'm so used to seeing me with all the things everyone else sees, it's like all I am is my accessories, or my hairstyle. I look myself over, and I realize all I have on are my pearl earrings, which I forgot to take out. And then I remember how easily I can replace those, just like our carpet.

I shake my head and walk out, flicking the light out and drying myself off as I go across my room to my closet. After looking through the mass of clothes I haven't worn in ages, I wind up falling back on my usual eveningwear, my Pekka Rinne jersey. Why yes, I do like yellow and blue. Besides, it's actually really comfy. After I pull it on I pick my towel up off the floor and walk over to my hamper. As I drop it in, my eyes go to the pile of books sitting in the corner by my nightstand where I keep my hair bows, right next to the heating vent. It takes me a second to remember what those books were for, but I remember when I notice the piece of paper sticking out from between the pages of one of them. I reach down and pull it out, sitting on my quilt as I read the letter with the pompous logo of Huntington Tutoring emblazoned at the top.

_Due to your daughter's persistent insubordinate misbehavior and obvious disrespect for her tutor, we regret to inform you that your daughter may not be allowed to enroll in the Huntington Oaks Private Tutoring Program for a period of no less than…_

But I throw the letter aside before I finish, I can guess the rest. I just look down at all the old books I didn't need anymore, now collecting dust on the floor. I pick up one of my papers where I saw the same name written over and over again in messy cursive.

_Jordan Taylor Rose_

I smirk as I look down at the swear words I'd written elegantly at the bottom of the page. "Yeah, that got your attention." I say as I drop the book and the letter back onto the pile. "Not such a good girl, huh?" I say under my breath as I walk out. The wood floors feel comfortably familiar and cool on my soles as I walk downstairs, going to the kitchen to get my mac-n-cheese. It doesn't take long to prepare, and soon enough I'm back at the couch where I left my soda and chips, as well as my phone.

"This is the life." I say as I sit down and turn the TV on with the remote. I watch the news as I eat, occasionally adding my own remarks to the day's political goings-on, before it switches to the more human-interest stories that make up the last half of the show. "Boring!" I say as I reach for the remote to switch to CNN, before I stop myself again. "Holy shit, I'm becoming my dad. Cartoon Network! Save me!" I spend the rest of my dinner watching some reruns. Luckily, it's a Looney Tunes marathon, so I'm laughing through the hour, until I remember I have homework to do before bed. So, grudgingly, I turn the TV off and drop all my leftovers in the trash and recycling, since I am genius enough to eat a meal that requires no dishes. I grab my bag and my phone and try to think of a place to do my homework. I have no clue where Ajax is, nor do I care.

I decide that the basement's good enough, since I usually do my homework down there. So, I go to the door that leads downstairs, open it, and make my way down. I turn past the gym to my father's basement man-cave, complete with huge couch and TV for sports, neon minibar, and pool table. I drop my stuff on the table and sit on the chaise to start my history homework. As I work, my mind goes back to the pool, and I realize my ribbon is probably floating around in it with the fallen leaves. There's probably some symbolism there, or something. But as my body does the work, my mind shifts back to the pool party. It'd just be another bribe. I don't wanna be just a thing that dispenses goodies rather than someone people actually like. Jordan Rose the Pez dispenser. What even is being liked? Is that even a thing? Do I even want their friendship if they just want to use me to get things?

I don't have an answer, but my eyes go to my phone before I distract myself with my homework again. I can't escape thinking about it. I imagine the party so vividly. I see Hattie and Joy sitting by the side as Lincoln and his friend, What's-His-Name, competing off the diving board as I judge, while Mollie and Zach are eating snacks, and Artie stepping up to try and win the diving contest, only to belly flop, which makes everyone start laughing so hard.

But as usual it comes back around to the same old thoughts. They're just using me, and if I didn't have a pool, or money, or anything like that, they wouldn't pay me a second thought. Like a toy that people forget about when they get bored of it. Like I'm only worth knowing for all the fun things I can give, and no-one cares about everything else. Like I'm a whore, almost. It's a gross, confusing kind of thought. And just like that, I'm done with my homework. Maybe I could watch a few more cartoons before bed. I run my hand through my loose hair, and I wonder if anyone would recognize me if I came to school without it. I honestly don't know.

I realize that I'm gonna have to go to bed alone tonight, again. I hate it when my dad still isn't home before bedtime. I can't remember the last time he wasn't so… busy. I lie back and try to remember, cuz there had to be a time. It comes to me after a few minutes. It was just after mom left, I think. I had a nightmare and asked if I could sleep with him. I curled up in his arms and slept all night. I remember him telling me that we were gonna get through this. That things were gonna be okay. It felt so good, so safe to be like that. I think it was one of the last times I never felt…

"Alone." I finish out loud. I remember that when mom and dad started fighting, and how Julie always used to make sure I didn't hear too much of it. All the time we spent out, only to come home to find dad alone. Then she always came back the next morning to start fighting again until one day, she just didn't. Just as I think that, my phone rings. Someone's calling me. Without even bothering to check who it is, I just take the call, put the phone up to my ear, and smile widely. "Hey!" I almost yell into the microphone.

"Hey... Jordan." It's Julie, which only lets me down slightly. I was expecting one of my friends, but on the other hand, I haven't talked to her much either.

"How… How are you?" I ask.

"I'm alright. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Well, homework, you know? How was the shopping?" I ask as I get up and start walking around the room.

"I bought you some new ribbons. So you won't feel the need to borrow mine."

"Awww, thanks." After a second's silence, I ask, "You coming home?"

"Sorry, I'm gonna see a movie with Dana, Brad and Tyler."

"It's okay. Maybe tomorrow we can watch some cartoons."

"Well…"

"It's Friday, so maybe we can stay up late?"

"About that…"

"I can get some cartoons or maybe a movie and I can make some popcorn…."

"Jordan!" She snaps, causing my smile to ebb away. "I'm sorry, but Leni's having a sleepover tomorrow night. That's why I'm calling. I'm not going to be there."

My face falls. "You… You said you'd be home tomorrow. In the note…"

"Change of plans." She says before talking to someone on the other end of the line. "I have to go. Be sure to get to bed, and you'll probably have to wake yourself up for school."

"Do you have to?" She doesn't answer. "You used to love cartoons. And you taught me to braid my hair while we watched Animaniacs, remember?"

"Times change, Jordan."

"I just mean, like, watch some TV or something?"

"I can't."

"Just for a few minutes?"

"Why don't you call Marty or Allie or any of your friends?" She asks with obvious frustration in her voice. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind spending time with you."

"We haven't really spent any time together. Since we moved, you know?"

"Things are different."

"I know, ever since mom left, but…" I sigh, "I miss you…"

She doesn't say anything for a couple seconds, before simply stating, "I have to go."

I just nod my head slowly. "Well, have fun, I guess."

"I plan to."

I just nod and mumble goodbye as she hangs up. I leave my homework and my bag out on the table, although I take my phone, and walk upstairs, not sure where I'm gonna go, just wondering where my feet will take me. They take me to the front door, and then out onto the front yard. I barely notice the roughness on my feet, or the blades of grass of our lawn as I look around.

There's no-one around, at least that I can see. The only sound is the wind rustling through the trees and the crickets chirping away without a care in the world. I know my neighbors are there, I can see their lights on, which gives me some comfort. I want to go to their door and knock on it and just ask for someone to talk to me, or hold me, or just tell me things are gonna be okay. But I can't, cuz they'd never do it. And even if they did, I couldn't ever want to burden them like that. I look around as I feel the grass between my toes, which feels nice. I see the sun start going down. Is it that late already? Why does it feel like every day goes by in an instant? Why does being alone make the world feel so empty? As if every person could just disappear whenever I'm not looking.

And then I remember that was the nightmare I had that made me run to dad: I dreamt that I woke up one morning and everyone was just gone. I ran around screaming for someone to find me, and nobody did. The memory of that nightmare brings chills up my spine, or maybe it's just the evening wind. I quickly walk back inside, closing the door behind me. I know where I want to go, and less than a minute later I'm in my dad's room, with his bed that's as empty as the rest of the house. I climb up onto it and I fall back, staring at the ceiling as I take in the feeling of their sheets. Finest quality stuff. We spare no expense, of course. But being inside again just brings me back to thinking about my friends. Why do I miss them? The two who maybe care about me I can't stand, and all the others just see me as something to entertain them. Why would I want to let them in my pool? Why would I even think about it? It's mine, isn't it?

And then I remember a night not long before mom left. It was one of the first nights when my dad was working late, and when Julie was at that prep school, and mom was having one of her parties. It was past midnight and I was out in the cold, huddled up in the corner of our apartment's balcony. For some reason I remember how cold my feet were on the tiles as I looked out over the city, past the other blue-lit high-rises to see the Bay Bridge arcing off into the distant black. I could see people still up and about in the windows in the distance, but it felt like I was cut off from it all, as if that plate of glass that was there to stop me from falling was keeping me from everyone else in the world. I remember pressing my hand up against the glass and crying. I don't know how long I cried, maybe it was hours, maybe a few minutes, but it felt like such a long time, cuz every moment I'm alone feels like forever.

I feel those same tears start building backup inside me as I lie staring at the ceiling of my father's room, as empty as it always is these days. A little voice pops into the back of my mind that reminds me of something, even as I feel the urge to call all my fair-weather friends who just love me for my money, tell them it's over and forget they exist.

"If I do that, I'll be alone." I tell myself out loud. I look to my hand, to my phone, and I realize I already made my decision. That party's gonna happen. It's always gonna happen. I need it to happen cuz it's all I got. I just can't help myself. Why would I even want to? I'd give all the years of my life to not be alone anymore.

I sigh and get up, leaving my phone on the bed, walking to my dad's bathroom. I flip on the light and look into the mirror, where a tired girl with a thick mess of strawberry blonde hair looks back at me. I take a deep breath and start re-braiding my hair, I've done it so often it's muscle memory. "Hey, you guys wanna have a pool party?" I ask myself with the best smile I can bring up. I shake my head. "So, I just got this pool…" I try to say coyly, but I realize that won't work either. I think as I keep folding my hair and crossing it. "Yo, your bae GJ wanna know if you wanna go to the awesomest pool party ever!" But that won't work either. I finish tying off my hair into a loose braid. I look at myself in the mirror again, realizing I'll probably untie my hair before I go to bed, since it's more comfortable like that. I just spent several minutes on nothing.

I look myself over for a second, and I again question what would happen if I lost my braid before going to school. Would anyone care? But after a second I just huff and straighten my back. "Hey guys, guess who just got a pool and is throwing a party?" I point to myself with a smug grin, "This gal!" I keep on smiling for quite a while afterwards, finally satisfied with my line. So, I put my hands down, and walk out to go text Mollie on my phone. I'll invite her and Artie first and then we can go around school tomorrow and get everyone else into it.

But just as I do, I realize something's missing. I grab my phone and rush to my room, right to the collection of bows by the side of my bed. "Just keep it up." I tell myself as I clip one into my hair. "You're on top of the world. You're one in a million." I take a deep breath before lying back down on my bed to get the ball rolling on tomorrow's pool party.

"You're everyone's favorite girl, Jordan."

* * *

**I entered this story just with the idea "Girl Jordan is the lonely rich girl" and it wound up spinning off into several other directions from that. After some additions I think it came out well. It also gave me a chance to practice my first-person writing, which I've wanted to do for a while now.**

**I debated for some time how much history to write into it, and whether or not GJ should have a backstory in it, before I decided to fill in some of it. I chose San Francisco due to how rich it is, with her first flashback drawing from the Pacific Coast Highway, simply because it's gorgeous. I'm also not sure why I had her wear a Preds jersey. I'm quite happy with GJ's full name, which not only has a nice ring to it, but references Jordan Rosato, which I wanted to do since she's the basis for GJ.**

**Juliet was added after I remembered that brief moment where a look-alike to GJ appeared with Leni's friends. I considered ignoring it, like I have GJ's original design, since I wanted GJ to be totally alone throughout the story, but I decided that it could fit well enough into the structure that I may as well include her.**

**Coming up for a title for this was dang hard. I went through more than six, including _All The Pain Money Can Buy_, which I found when listening to the Fastball album. The only reason I didn't pick that was just due to how on-the-nose it is. Eventually I was listening to All In The Suit That You Wear by Stone Temple Pilots, and drew my title from that.**

**As far as this story is, I've written it as a one-shot, mainly due to my commitment to MSY, although I'm not against returning to GJ someday, since there's more I could do with her. Maybe someday.**

**Special thanks to Captain Dodge for helping me brainstorm the ideas that made this story.**

**Listening to:_ It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)_ by The 1975.**


End file.
